Emmanuelle Moreau
Emmanuelle Moreau is a recent Hogwarts graduate (Class of 2079) and an employee at Paradise Piercings and Tattoos in Diagon Alley. She is immediately recognized by her fiery, naturally red, hair and her love of high heeled shoes. Personality Emmanuelle is friendly, but she has a sarcastic edge. She prefers spending time with those her own age and doesn't have much patience for those who are younger. Once someone becomes her friend, she is very loyal and expects the same from them. She loves to have a good time and try new things. One exception is food. She eats what she likes and it's hard to get her to try anything else. She is fairly sporty, although she doesn't play Quidditch (prefering football soccer and tennis). Early Life Emmanuelle was born on a cold February day to Sophie Bonaparte (a realtor) and Mathieu Moreau (a contractor). She is the youngest of the couple's three children and as such, was slightly spoiled growing up. The couple gave their children everything they could, but always seemed to go the easiest on Emmanuelle when it came time for punishment. Being the nearest in age, Emmanuelle was always closer to her brother, Charlemagne, than her sister, Adélaïde. This became even more pronounced when Adélaïde turned thirteen and became interested in clothing, make-up and boys. She did not want to be seen with her younger siblings and hated it when she was asked to babysit. Charlemagne, on the other hand, always made time for Emmanuelle and was very protective of her. Anyone who tried to hurt (or later, date) her had to go through him first. Plus, he was always making sure she had some kind of treat, whether it was cookies, cupcakes or ice cream. At five, Emmanuelle started muggle primary school. There she made several new friends, as well as making decent grades (they weren't straight As, but they weren't failing grades, either). One day, at the age of seven, Emmanuelle's made itself known. Her teacher had made cupcakes for the class, but she wouldn't hand them out until the class was finished with their work. So, Emmanuelle summoned one of the delicious treats. The oblivators were called out and the class's memories of that event were erased. Sophie and Mathieu were excited because that meant that all of their children were magical, while Adélaïde was annoyed (thinking this meant she was going to have a fat sister) and Charlemagne was amused. Beauxbatons When she turned eleven, Emmanuelle joined her brother at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. There she continued her streak of making friends and maintaining decent grades. However, she only attended Beauxbatons for one year. During the summer between her first and second years, her parents dropped the bombshell. They were getting divorced and her father would be moving to Scotland while her mother would be staying in Nice. Emmanuelle and Charlemagne decided to stay with their mother and spend the summers with their father. Their mother pulled them out of Beauxbatons (a boarding school) and placed them in the local magic school so she could actually spend time with them. L'ecole de Magie du Nice So, Emmanuelle and her brother started over at L'ecole de Magie du Nice. The transition went surprisingly well. The other students were mostly welcoming and friendly and Emmanuelle fit right in. A lot of the students took part in the local sports leagues and Emmanuelle did too, joining a football (soccer) team and taking part in tennis matches. Things were going great! Until the summer between her fifth and sixth years, that is. That's when her mother and father decided to get back together. Which would've been great, except that, instead of her father moving back to France, Emmanuelle and her mother would be moving to Scotland. That meant Emmanuelle would be leaving her school and attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this fall. She is trying to keep an open mind about this change of schools. Hogwarts Sixth Year Emmanuelle arrived at Hogwarts trying to make the best of what she thought was a bad situation. She had had to leave the only country she had ever truly called home and was trust into not only an unfamiliar school, but the unfamiliar fact that she was going to have to LIVE at the school. Soon she discovered that, not only was Hogwarts a boarding school, but weird crap happened at the school with alarming regularity. It all started at the opening feast with some of the students and a house-elf playing keep away with a mysterious orb. Then students(and a couple of professors!)begin freezing, mostly during classes. The worst of it was during the first potions class of the year, when no less than three of her classmates froze. When Emmanuelle made the helpful suggestion that maybe they should call down the healer, all she got in response was drenched with water from the potions mistress's wand. Which eventually lead to Emmanuelle's even more dangerous suggestion that maybe, just maybe, said potions mistress was behind the freezing students. Surprisingly, this only earned her a loss of five points for her house. Needless to say, though, she avoided both Potions and Professor Lafay for the rest of the year! Not long after this lesson, rumors were running rampant that the freezing was contagious and that the school would close. But then the freezing stopped and the frozen people woke up. All was well good and pretty much forgotten- until the final Hogsmeade weekend that was. Then, two more students were frozen while visiting one of the shops. But this exposed the person who was ACTUALLY responsible for the freezing students- one Miss Amorantha De Talone, who was stealing time from the students which was what caused them to freeze. With that whole mystery solved and the case turned over to the Magical Law Enforcement offices, the closing feast was enjoyable. Until Professors Williamson and Jenkins, Groundskeeper Murdoch AND Headmaster Tate all announced they were leaving, that is. *Emmanuelle's Personal Achievements - Was a member of the Herbology Task Force and the Book Club - Visited the lost city of Atlantis during the final History of Magic class of the year Relationships Family Mathieu Moreau Emmanuelle loves her father very much, and was delighted to hear that he and her mother were getting back together. What didn't thrill her so much is having to move to Scotland. She begged her father to move back to France, but he refused, saying he could make more money in Scotland. This led to Emmanuelle giving him the silent treatment (which usually worked on the talkative man, especially when used by his youngest daughter), but that didn't work this time. So, their relationship, while still polite, is strained. Sophie Bonaparte Sophie is the one Emmanuelle goes to for help with what she calls "friend dramz",a.k.a, when she's having trouble with any of her friends. She loves her mother's great advice and her delicious "homemade" meals. Basically, Emmanuelle will be kind of lost without her mother there all the time, she knows she's always just an owl away. Adélaïde Moreau Emmanuelle does not get along with Adélaïde at all. She thinks that Adélaïde is a superficial, self-important brat. Fortunately, she rarely sees her sister, as Adélaïde lives in the States now and only visits their parents when she knows Emmanuelle is at school, as the dislike goes both ways. Charlemagne Moreau Charlemagne is still Emmanuelle's big brother/protector, even though he is attending university. He just performs his brotherly duties via owl now. These duties (according to him, anyway) include interviewing Emmanuelle's prospective dates and warning them against hurting her. She knows he does this and hates it, but in the end, she knows he only does it because he cares. Category: Slytherin Category: Class of 2079 Category:Alumni Category:Characters Category:Diagon Alley